Is not it the other way around?
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Para ella, ellos son una linda pareja fuera de este mundo. Ya que ambos rompen lo típico y cotidiano que conoce. (Allena –Allen x Lenalee– y leve insinuación de LaMira –Lavi x Miranda–, AU) Happy San Valentín #Allena


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino**.

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción o lo que vean decir para editar –hecho desde el celular–

 **Nota:** No puede ser San Valentín si no vi o leí algo con mi lindo OTP de DGM, el Allena (Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee), es algo pequeño –una idea de improvisada– y rápido así que espero que a alguien guste de este escrito –los reviews son gratis– y leve insinuación de Miranda x Lavi.

* * *

 **I** s not it the other way around?

* * *

─Feliz san Valentín, Lenalee─menciona el joven albino.

Observa que después de decir eso de su mano derecha le entrega una caja en forma de corazón acompañada por una exquisita rebanada de pastel de chocolate, adornada con fresas a la linda joven de cortas hebras verduscas e iris de color cárdeno, las que adquieren un brillo especial gracias al lindo gesto.

Ella le sonríe con dulzura. Con rapidez observa a su alrededor y al no ver algo o alguien sospechoso en los alrededores, toma la corbata de chico y lo jala hacia si… le divierte la cara de sorpresa en su rostro sin embargo, calla cualquier palabra que quiera escapar de su boca con un beso que roba de sus labios.

Ante esa acción ella deja de obsérvalos, les da esa privacidad que pocas veces pueden tener y mejor se centra en otra cosa pero su pensar le traiciona y su mente solo piensa un "no se supone que es la revés" o acaso los tiempos ha cambiado y ella es una ignorante al respecto.

El adiós profesora Miranda, el sonido de la puerta del aula siendo cerrada y la coqueta sonrisa de Lenalee le saca de su estupefacción.

─Lo siento, Lenalee-chan─se disculpa. Pero, la cara que puso la nombrada le indica que no debió decir eso.

─Señorita Miranda, usted no debe de disculparse.

─Pero, parecía que los estaba espiando Lenalee-chan.

─Al contrario se supone que usted debería repréndenos y llamarnos la atención─menciona.─Sin embargo, le agradezco que nos apoye y nos dé a Allen y a mí la oportunidad de poder estar juntos─su amable sonrisa, la calidez con la que ha envuelto sus manos y aquel derroché de amor en el ambiente la hace feliz y le abochorna a su vez.

─Aunque yo sea su maestra, ustedes dos son personas a las que quiero mucho y hare lo que esté a mi alcance para que sean felices.

─Y ambos agradecemos su apoyo señorita Miranda.

Ante ello, ella quisiera poder hacer algo para que los perjuicios y complejo del director de la institución se esfumaran y así sus amigos puedan ser como cualquier otra pareja que es libre de expresar su amor y no vivir en la prisión de un dulce amor que tiene que ser mantenido y resguardado en secreto.

─Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que le sorprendió señorita, Miranda?

Esa pregunta no se la espero.

─¿A qué te refieres Lenalee-chan?

─Como decirlo, siento que había un deje de curiosidad en sus fracciones y me preguntaba a qué se debe.

─Ahh, es qué al verlos pensé que ya estoy algo vieja.

─No diga eso, usted es una bella mujer de veintiséis años─responde. ─Además es seguro que tiene una larga fila pretendientes─agrega pícaramente.

─Le- lenalee-chan…─tartamudea avergonzada.

─Disculpe y hablando en serio, ¿por qué piensa que está vieja?

─Lo que pasa es, que en mis tiempos se supone que debes de ser tú la que le da chocolates de San Valentín a Allen y no al revés.

─Es por eso, la tradición se mantiene igual, solo que nosotros dos somos un caso especial y de esta forma funciona mejor para nosotros.

El escuchar eso le confunde.

─¿Por qué?

─Como sabrá mi hermano es un tanto especial en esta época del año sin embargo, gracias a ello no puedo entregarle chocolates a alguien más que no sea él pero, hace dos años una chica de rango menor me regalo chocolates y debido a ello se hizo una excepción a mis restricciones en este día… yo sigo igual pero, los demás me pueden dar chocolates y posteriormente yo les daré algo en el día blanco.

─Vaya, no espere que él director cediera.

─En sí solo no pone trampa o dificultad alguna con las chicas, con los chicos sigue siendo una misión imposible... Aunque le agradezco eso, solo quiero los chocolates que Allen me de─agrega, restándole importancia.

─He de suponer que milagrosamente el director desconoce el que Allen-kun y tú me ayudan como encargados de la biblioteca.

─Solo diremos que he omitido el decirle ese detalle.

Ambas ríen por ello y en caso de Lenalee le reza a Brigget por mantener ocupado a su hermano con interminables pilas de papeles y trabajo. Lo suficiente como para que él jamás le preste atención a ese detalle.

─¿Y tú que les regalas en el día blanco, Lenalee?

─Como siempre son chicas hago una fiesta de piyamas, horneo algo o les hago/tejo algo… este año no sé qué darles.

─Supongo que también tienes dificultades con el regalo de Allen-kun.

─Ya lo tengo pero, no sé si lo logre terminar a tiempo.

─¿Qué le piensas regalar, Lenalee-chan?

─Este año me vestiré de blanco y le propondré matrimonio a Allen-kun─suelta como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y ella finalmente lo entiende, no es que este vieja lo que pasa es que Allen y Lenalee son personas fuera de este mundo que aman contradecir los estándares expuestos.

Y ella quiere ser testigo de eso, quiere tomar un poco de su valor y poder ser capaz de declarar lo que siente a ese rayo de sol que ha puesto de cabeza su vida desde el instante en el que se conocieron.


End file.
